five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Insomnia
You can't sleep after those, those things. Those things that you had created. They are all here. All near you. But it was a dream. Or is it? Insomnia is a FNAF fangame. Gameplay You stay in the bed and you have to protect yourself from the animatronics. You have to check the doors, windows and ceiling vent. Bonnie, Prototype and Spring Bonnie comes from the left door, Freddy, Prototype and Spring Bonnie comes from the right door, Chica, Prototype and Fredbear comes from the window and Foxy from the ceiling. You defend yourself with the flashlight for Foxy. For Chica, Fredbear and Prototype, you ignore them. For Freddy, Spring Bonnie, Prototype and Regular Bonnie, close the respective door. In Night 10, there is Shadow Freddy. He will do all the mechanics. The doors, the ceiling and the window. He is hard to see, however. After every night you try and avoid Freddy and Bonnie as you go to the workshop. To defend yourself from Bonnie, flash the light at him. For Freddy, don't flash the light. You know not when to do it if you hear the Toredor March. After the post-night gameplay, you continue on in the nights up to Night 10. Here are about the nights. Night 1 Is very simple. Only has Bonnie and Freddy active in a slow pace. Night 2 Is a little bit harder. Chica appears in a slow pace and Freddy and Bonnie in a medium pace. Rare chance of Foxy being activated to an extremely slow pace. Night 3 Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Fredbear is active. Each at a medium pace. Night 4 The previous animatronics are active in a high pace. Foxy is added in a medium pace. Night 5 Only Foxy, Spring Bonnie and Fredbear are active in a medium pace. Night 6 Prototype and Foxy are active. Night 7 All except Shadow Freddy are active in a high pace. Night 8 Ditto. Night 9 Ditto, but in 4am, only Prototype is active. Night 10 Only Shadow Freddy is active in a high pace. Obligatory Nightmare Mode All are active, even Shadow Freddy. The night is infinite, and the AI increases from 1 to 30. After that, everything stays the same. Custom Night More info later. Animatronics Freddy He has the appearance of Withered Freddy but with inverted eyes and appears to be "melting". His microphone appears to be stuck to his hand. Bonnie He looks like Withered Bonnie but slightly less damaged, has inverted eyes and is melting too. His guitar is attached to his body. Chica Chica looks like Withered Chica but melting but unlike the others, she has only one inverted eye. The cupcake is in her shoulder instead of in the hand, of course. Foxy He appears to be melting once again, with the inverted eyes. His hook is straight instead of curved. Spring Bonnie Withered Bonnie but yellow and has a part of his face still on. Fredbear Nightmare Freddy but without sharp teeth and regular eyes. Prototype A bear with a blue bowtie, and he resembles Classic Freddy. Shadow Freddy You know him. Custom Night Custom Night, you can set the AI from 1 to 20, and the presets. Trying to Sleep All animatronics at AI 1. The reward is a bowtie in the desk in the far right. In the Works Prototype in AI 5, Fredbear in AI 8 and Spring Bonnie at 10. The reward is a Spring Bonnie plush at the desk at the far left. To the old days All main animatroinics at 10 AI. The reward is a box full of Tophats and Microphones at the floor. Look up Foxy, Prototype and Shadow Foxy at 5 AI. The reward is a Foxy plush at the far left desk. Needing Pills All animatronics at 10 AI. The reward is a pack of pills in the far right desk. Insomnia All animatronics at 20 AI. The reward is a medical chart in the right door. Lobotomy Every animatronic at 30 AI. After this, the game resets. tbaCategory:Games